


Blued Moon every night

by KagsTsukftw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/KagsTsukftw
Summary: The flimsiest excuse for a funny Kagetsuki meet cute -even though they already know each other. Where Tsukki doesn't acknowledge his ongoing need for Kageyama's attention and where Kags is ...Kags
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 40
Kudos: 131





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at KageTsuki, my fav ship. Very limited editing as I type everything on my phone. 
> 
> The story of what would happen if every night was a blued moon. 
> 
> Written as if the team members are already known to the audience. Still learning to write less and say more.
> 
> Onward

1

Among the laughter and occasional dull thud of pillows hitting their mark there were unmistakably loud yawns. Daichi's voice rose up,  
"OK, lights out in thirty. Pair up."  
Groans and mutterings ensued as everyone grudgingly found a partner. The cheaper accommodations they were using had somehow forgotten to mention that the futons were all double sleepers. They had not been prepared. It wasn't just that they were too old for camp style sleeping arrangements and it was not that the teammates were uncomfortable with each other. It was that no one wanted to share futons for a full week of volleyball training camp. Nerves were sure to be frayed at the too long, too close proximity just when they were being mentally and physically pushed to their limits.

"I am NOT sleeping with him!" Hinata yelled into the settling quiet.  
Everyone turned to the orange haired spiker who was pointing an accusatory finger at...Tsukishima?  
Heads immediately swiveled to an uncomfortable looking Kageyama who was gingerly holding Yamaguchi, his fingers barely touching the arms that encircled him. Conversely Yamaguchi had a firm bear hug hold on Kageyama, his head neatly tucked under the setter's chin. 

"I'm not sleeping with you either." Tsukishima drawled, his focus on the hugging guys in front of him rather than the short carrot top. He frowned briefly before smoothing out his features into the usual smirk.  
Daichi had walked over, eyebrows unable to hide his surprise, but he was clearly making an effort at looking neutral. The room was now completely silent.  
Daichi cleared his throat. "Is there something either of you need to say?" Daichi was unaware he looked at the huggers with eyebrows hilariously too high, but neither had let the other go.  
Tanaka spoke up from somewhere, "Yeah like when did you two become hugging buddies?" Laughter resumed until Daichi's eyebrows were replaced with a glare. Still a few guffaws escaped but Daichi didn't chastise them, Kageyama was not known for being approachable much less affectionate and the attempt was amusing.  
"Tsukki fights in his sleep, he gave me a black eye once and then bruised my ribs some years ago and I swore never again. Sorry Tsukki, but never again." The green haired server mumbled the last words into Kageyama's sweatshirt as he averted his eyes from Tsukishima's.  
Kageyama to his credit frowned at Tsukishima AND actually patted Yamaguchi's arms. It looked more like he was testing the heat of a dish just out the oven than a comfort but the gesture seemed to be out of genuine concern.  
"Even more reason for me not to be the one to sleep with him." Hinata scowled. "Yamayama you should be protecting ME from that dangerous beanpole, I'm smaller than Yamaguchi." Hinata then ineffectively tried to remove one of the setters hands from off of Yamaguchi's arms.  
"You run in your sleep." Kageyama responded clearly and Daichi snorted before he could stop himself.  
Attention returned to him and he cleared his throat again.  
"Any volunteers?"  
The snickering stopped. Silence.  
Sugawara gracefully swept up next to Daichi and smiled. It was a deceptive one and Yamaguchi tightened his grip on Kageyama. The setter only looked down at him briefly but didn't say anything.  
"I'm not sure that putting a sleep fighter and a sleep runner together would be conducive to the rest of us sleeping quietly or that it wouldn't result in injuries for both of you. But to make it fair why don't we have one of you four draw a name? Then we could always switch up another night". He spoke without any indication of irregularity but Daichi looked away, worried they would both burst out laughing.  
"I'll go get the papers and a pen." Nishinoya volunteered immediately, a special grin plastered across his face. It should have been enough of a warning but everyone was still too engrossed in the scene.  
The rest of the players remained where they were.

Despite his own outward calm Tsukishima felt. He looked at his best friend inappropriately cuddling his-for all intents-enemy and he felt. He felt many things. Betrayal -dramatic yes but he's human, guilt -he had in fact remembered giving Yams a black eye in fifth grade but hadn't known about the ribs too, embarrassment - everyone now knew something about him that he didn't want known, and annoyance - he was really tired and just wanted to sleep. There was also a little anger, a lot of frustration and a tinge of jealousy. Never one to shy away from reality Tsukishima squinted his eyes at the dark haired duo and questioned the jealousy first. Was he jealous at Yamaguchi hugging someone? Not really he had to admit, Yamaguchi was easily affectionate once he trusted someone. Was he jealous that he chose someone else over him to share a bed with. Not really he admitted again, he would probably have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. Besides, that was what the other emotions he felt were for. Was he jealous of Kageyama being chosen to sleep with his best friend? That gave him an uncomfortable feeling but didn't quite fit either. Yamaguchi had been spending more time teaching dumb and dumber and maybe they were getting along better than he had realized... Then was he jealous...that Yamaguchi was able to give and receive physical attention from Kageyama? That idea set off enough alarm bells that Tsukishima felt a little nauseous. He was quickly done with any further introspection.  
Luckily Nishinoya had returned with a cup and three folded pieces of paper in it and held it up high, under the middle blocker's nose.  
"As the person everyone least wants to sleep with I figure you get to choose the unlucky bedmate."  
Tsukishima looked around, about to protest, because he could. Hinata bounced nervously and bit his lip but it was the sight of the huggers unknowingly tightening their hold on each other which had a dread filled knot forming at the base of Tsukishima's stomach and he panicked, swallowed his complaints and quickly grabbed one of the folded papers. Nishinoya put the cup behind him as if he thought Tsukishima would reach for another name if he didn't like the outcome.  
Tsukishima looked down at the name written on the paper and immediately reached behind Nishinoya. However, although Nishinoya was considerably shorter he had the quicker reflexes.  
Also Sugawara stepped between them. "Tsukki!" He warned.

"It has to be a set up. I want to see the rest of the papers." 

Sugawara took the crumpled paper out of Tsukishima's hand and read out Kageyama's name.  
The room broke out into guffaws and snickers again.  
"Sorry Kageyama." Yamaguchi let him go after giving him one last comforting squeeze.  
"Why are you sorry for him?" Tsukishima snorted rudely, "I'm the one stuck sleeping with the King."  
"Serves you right Yamayama" Hinata stomped his feet but then wisely retreated at the glare Kageyama shot at him.  
"It helps to roll him up in as many covers as you can when he's first asleep and then if it gets really bad and he won't wake up, just cover his nose and mouth at the same time with your hands or with a pillow." Kageyama had ignored Hinata and Tsukishima and spoken only to Yamaguchi who nodded silently, both sharing unspoken words that they alone seemed to understand and Tsukishima felt his previously low and unaddressed anger flare. He reached behind both Suga and Noya and easily grabbed the cup while everyone was distracted with reacting to Kageyama's advice.  
He ignored the protests, scoldings and insults thrown at him and around him as Hinata took offense at being suffocated, Suga spoke to him about lack of trust and Noya cursed the length of his arms.  
It was no good, the other two names were there. He looked up and caught the knowing eyes of Sugawara.  
"Whatever." Tsukishima crumpled the papers together and threw it at Hinata. That set off the miniature energizer bunny further and it was some long, loud minutes later before things calmed down again.

Kageyama stood awkwardly at their futon, switching feet as he waited while Tsukishima slowly unpacked his headphones and eyeshield. He knew the taller boy was purposefully taking his time, anything to irritate him. It was working.

"Go faster four eyes." He ordered dully.  
Tsukishima raised tired, red eyes to slanted, heavy ones and smirked, taking out a nasal spray with no change in speed as he placed it on the floor next to where he sat.  
"Noooo. Kageyama, what are you doing?"  
A worried Yamaguchi stopped close to him and Kageyama glanced down at Tsukishima in time to catch the smirk turn into a scowl. Kageyama wasn't sure if it was at him or his best friend and shrugged his shoulders, instead tilting his head inquiringly at Yamaguchi.  
"Huh?" The setter was nothing if not succinct.  
"You should sleep on the inside, closer to the wall."  
"Won't that just pin me in?"  
"Yes, but you'll be sleeping back to back. When he thinks he's being crowded with no way out he's even worse."  
"Oi. I'm right here." Tsukishima snarled.  
"Sometimes I think his fighting is because he wants space."  
Kageyama nodded.  
Tsukishima glared again at the still too close teammates. Why were they standing so close to each other?  
"Don't just ignore me Yamaguchi."  
"Goodnight Tsukki, goodnight Kags" Yamaguchi smiled at him brightly and turned away from Kageyama's acknowledging nod, squaring his shoulders as he journeyed to his own troubling futon arrangement.  
Kageyama stepped out of his slippers and unceremoniously burrowed under the covers, his back to Tsukishima and his body as close to the wall as he could comfortably get.  
"Gnight" he said gruffly.  
If Tsukishima responded he never knew, he was asleep in seconds. It was an enviable skill.

Kageyama opened his eyes, feeling his lashes untangle and his senses slowly return. He was warm, but not hot. It was pleasant. Heavy weight surrounded him and warmed him. His hair fluttered and tickled his ear and it took him a few blinks to understand why he was looking at a greyed wall. His internal alarm clock had not adjusted to the time difference here yet and he had awoken before sunrise. Normally he got up at six everyday for his run.  
Training camp. He was at volleyball training camp.  
It took him another few blinks before he understood the arm that encircled his waist, snaking a little under him and holding the top of his back against a moving chest. Tsukishima's steady exhales softly fanned thankfully unscented breath across his face. The tall, blond haired blocker had his head above his but was definitely using Kageyama's pillow.  
Kageyama moved to get up. The arm under him became vicelike and pulled him closer. His mid and lower back now lining up with the blocker's abdomen. Kageyama had tensed as well at the restraint, but took a breath and relaxed. He felt the arm around him relax too.  
Turning only his head so that he looked up at the spiker's slumbering face Kageyama acknowledged it was an attractive one as he reached up, placing one perfectly groomed hand to completely cover Tsukishima's mouth and nose.  
He watched bemusedly as sleep filled eyes fluttered open only to stare into his own. He had already removed his hand and among other things Tsukishima was probably unaware of what had awoken him. They were sharing breaths with their out of sync breathing and Kageyama wondered if either of their eyes would start crossing soon.  
He watched curiously as first confusion and then understanding came slowly to Tsukishima.  
His eyes were a warm browned yellow. It didn't matter what Tsukishima did after this, Kageyama would now always associate him with warmth. He quirked a half smile half scowl at the lanky blond. "G'morning," Kageyama rasped. Tsukishima blinked at that, as if he had thought Kageyama was a phantom before this and was only confirmed to be real when he spoke. It was about two seconds after that when he must have realized where his one arm was because the warmth whipped out from under Kageyama and Tsukishima lifted both arms up in the air defensively as he half sat up.  
Kageyama tilted his head, wondering at the sense of loss but was more amused at the look of horror on Tsukishima's face.  
"I'm going for a run." Kageyama turned away, got up, put his slippers on and shuffled off into the lifting gloom towards the bathrooms. 

"You four seemed to have survived last night well." Asahi sent his teammates a tentative smile.  
Most of the team was scattered around close tables and the bedraggled bunch perked up at the subject. By the time the rest of the team had awoken both Kageyama and Hinata had been off for morning runs and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been slowly getting ready. None looked worse for wear as they sat down for breakfast. Kageyama wasn't sporting any bruises and had his usual scowl and Yamaguchi was smiling pleasantly as he chatted away with an animated Hinata.  
Still, the team wanted to hear what had happened.  
Kageyama shrugged in response and continued inhaling his meal, seemingly unperturbed. Tsukishima didn't reply, he had his headphones on and had both hands on his coffee mug as if it were something precious.  
"It was fine. I sort of swaddled him like I do with my cousins, held him close and it seemed to do the trick." Yamaguchi smiled.  
"Hey." Hinata complained half heartedly but couldn't find anything specific to complain about as he didn't know what swaddling meant.  
Ennoshita sitting opposite the orange haired spiker smiled lazily and if anyone had been paying him attention they would have wondered why he looked so full of glee. Instead he glanced over at Nishinoya and they both started laughing. This of course led to loud complaints by others on the team to be let in on the joke and the day carried on.

Daichi looked at the crossed arms of the four first years and sighed.  
"I don't care. Kageyama had to sleep with Tsukishima last night so he gets to pick."  
The rest of the team were riveted. Nishinoya appeared like magic suddenly next to Kageyama and held out the fated cup with three names. Kageyama chose a paper, unfolded it and looked at Yamaguchi with resignation and a small shake of his head. Yamaguchi's shoulders slumped.  
Tsukishima had had enough of that.  
"Care to share with the rest of us commoners King?"  
"Yeah, what the hell Yamayama, do I need to fight Yamaguchi for some attention or something?"  
Considering the spiker had spent the majority of the day practically at the setter's side Tsukishima did not think he needed any more attention but he was saddened to admit that he understood the sentiment of feeling left out. When again did Yamaguchi and the King get this familiar?  
"Tsukishima."  
He started at Kageyama saying his name and closed his eyes when he realized what it meant. Was there a God that was angry with him, orrrr...he looked over at Nishinoya. The Libero had been watching him though and quickly disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.  
"Oi!" Tsukishima yelled. But Sugawara stepped in front of him with a warning frown and he could only grit his teeth as the other three first years dispersed to the respective futons.

Warm. Kageyama almost didn't want to open his eyes. It was nice.  
Grey walls came into focus and he was slightly quicker getting his bearings today. A warm arm encircled his waist just where it was small enough to leave a space between him and the bed. His entire back leant against a broad chest and he could feel Tsukishima's face on the side of his head, cooler lips brushing his ear with every exhale. Tsukishima was going to have his hair impressions on his face, Kageyama grinned at the thought. He decided he wanted to see it.  
He tested his imprisonment, attempting to move away. The warm arm not only tightened but the other arm that he had missed outstretched above their heads folded down and an open palm gently but firmly spread over his own chest.  
Even that was warm. It felt nicer. Kageyama took a moment to think if Tsukishima was just used to sleeping with a body pillow, a person or maybe a stuffed dinosaur. He almost laughed at the last mental picture.  
He reached back and with a setter's precision found and pinched the blocker's nose none too gently until he felt him pull away.  
Kageyama twisted his body to get enough room between them so he could see Tsukishima's face in the lightly glowing room. The warm arms tightened predictably but Kageyama just waited impatiently for the honeyed eyes.  
They fluttered open, found curious blue ones and kept them. Kageyama decided he liked those few seconds best, before confusion and understanding set in. When Tsukishima just was.  
He saw the confusion descend. Since this part took a while Kageyama decided to inspect what his hair had done to the otherwise flawless face. A sense of pride and possessiveness swept through him at the lined indents and Kageyana smirked at the still lost Tsukishima.  
"Gmorning." Understanding slowly crept into those warm eyes that were less than a handwidth away from his own. They widened as they took in where both of his hands lay. Tsukishima groaned softly and dropped his lids, removed his arms and shifted away leaving his hands held upright.  
"I'm going for a run" Kageyama said softly and turned from a defeated Tsukishima whose eyes were disappointingly still closed.

He lifted his glasses and pinched his nose.  
"What's wrong Tsukki?"  
The traitor was questioning him.  
Tsukishima growled.  
"Since when are you and the King that friendly?" That was not what he had meant to say and Yamaguchi looked both surprised and suspicious. Not good.  
"Are we?"  
Tsukishima sighed.  
"Never mind, I'm sure you go around hugging everyone and have silent conversations with teammates all the time."  
Yamaguchi did the worst possible thing. He turned pink.  
Tsukishima watched in a type of frozen awe as the colour rose from Yamaguchi's neck until even the tips of his ears had reddened.  
"It's not what you think." Yamaguchi said, trying to plead with him but not looking him in the eyes.  
Tsukishima didn't know what to think so he asked. "What am I supposed to be thinking?"  
Yamaguchi looked at him searchingly and apparently deciding on something he either saw or didn't see on Tsukishima he sighed loudly into a breathily echoed "Never mind."  
"Well now I really want to know. Plus you haven't told me how you've come to start calling the King nicknames now too."  
"We've been hanging out a lot, studying. The three of us usually end up sleeping over at my place. Plus I have a cat."  
Tsukishima frowned at him. He knew he had a cat. It was an overweight, lazy fur ball who was getting along in years and had a tendency to lay across whatever you were doing in order to get attention. But what did that have-  
"Kageyama really likes Bee and Bee let's him pet him. Apparently most animals don't like Kags, so he visits a lot and cat sits sometimes and can really cook and we are just friends Tsukki. Really."  
Tsukishima frowned.  
"I know you're friends. I think everyone figured that out, I just hadn't realized you were spending so much time together."  
It wasn't like their relationship had suffered, it was the same, and Tsukishima felt no insecurity about them. Then why was he ok with Hinata's friendship with Yamaguchi's but not Kageyama's a voice whispered within himself. He squelched the voice out with force and caught Yamaguchi's gaze, his own afire with his internal fight, his friend's a little concerned. Tsukishima turned away.  
That night Hinata chose Yamaguchi's name from the stupid cup. Tsukishima didn't even bother waiting on the result, he was already pulling out his glasses case from his bag when Kageyama walked over, his ever present half scowl unchanged from the news. He even wished him the usual "Gnight" before he went almost immediately to sleep. 

A blurry wall and the scent of clean linen mingled with the slight scent of musk and vanilla were his first thoughts. It was too early to be up and he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into a warm neck, tightening his arms and pulling his comfort closer.  
Wait, what?  
His eyes flew open. He resisted the urge to flee, to hide from himself, with what he had done again in his sleep. He made himself still and assessed. Time to face reality.  
Kageyama lay in his arms. This time Tsukishima had apparently been unable to settle for only the single arm holding his team mate hostage. Instead he had one arm around Kageyama's now familiar middle, the other coming to lay over the setter's heart. Tsukishima's head was thankfully on his own pillow but he had fitted his chin onto Kageyama's neck. Without a doubt he had spent the night with his lips on Kageyama's skin.  
What was wrong with him? Even now, knowing where he was he could feel the pull to just snuggle deeper, stay longer, hold Kageyama tighter.  
Except this was Kageyama, the King, the jerk, the volleyball obsessed freak. What the hell? Did he have a crush on him now? For the love of God why?And what was wrong with his taste?  
Whatever -a part of him screamed and before he could think too much about it Tsukishima leaned forward and brushed feather light lips lightly down the setter's exposed neck tendon. Kageyama shivered then turned over to look at Tsukishima. Tsukishima had to fight the urge to stop him.  
"Gmorning" Kageyama's deep voice rumbled from his chest into Tsukishima's and he wondered if he had been cursed. Surely that explained the butterflies in his stomach that for the past few mornings had made him mute. The setter looked up at him and looked...disappointed? Tsukishima frowned slightly but forgot to breathe as Kageyama reached up as if to smooth out his forehead.  
Instead Kageyama bent his head so that his stupidly soft, silky hair brushed Tsukishima's chin. He had to make himself breathe again as Kageyama sighed, mumbled that he was "going for a run" and turned away.  
But he didn't leave.  
Tsukishima blinked at the inky head that lay back into his arms and was still so busy processing confusing emotions and actions that he almost missed it.  
A light brush of callused fingertips along the back of his hand that lay across a steadily beating heart. One last sigh and Kageyama pulled away and stood up.  
The sense of loss made Tsukishima keenly aware that he was surely doomed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffiest fluff with mist thrown in to make it fluffier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely edited this. Ok, I didn't edit this.. Just letting the story take me with it. Will try but may already not be able to update tom, busy day. Ugh. My goal was a chapter until complete tho. Please be gentle, it's my first attempt. That said feel free to comment.  
> Onwards

2

The thing was that their other daytime interactions remained the same.  
Kageyama scowled, he smirked.  
He sassed and Kageyama snarled.  
They still challenged each other on the same side of the net and were a formidable force when they faced any opponent together.  
But it was only these nights.  
Nights where Tsukishima swore he was being magicked.

Daichi didn't even ask Yamaguchi to pick a name from the cup. Everyone had just assumed the sleeping arrangements and Tsukishima awoke to now familiar blue eyes impatiently waiting on his to open. He glanced down and was relieved to see no change from the previous night's position. Still, the feeling of things being so right like this logically seemed wrong. But that new part of him that overrode all common sense in the dark was in firm control of him at the moment. Maybe logic was banished to the magic free daytime.  
Their faces were so close too and when Kageyama greeted his "G'morning", he blamed the butterflies for pulling the setter closer. He saw Kageyama's surprise and felt him stiffen his whole body. And then relax it. Tsukishima stiffled his frustrated groan into the other's shoulder, confused at his own actions.  
"Come run with me." Kageyama said softly and matter of factly into his hair. Nope, no sweet nothings, just Kageyama's bluntness. He liked it.  
Tsukishima pulled back just enough to look at the setter.  
Objectively Kageyama was a good looking guy. Long lines, high cheekbones, angled jaw, expressive lips. But his changing blue eyes were almost always the thing that caught your attention. They said so much yet hid so much and right now they were inquiring, but otherwise inscrutable.  
"It's too early, you're crazy" Tsukishima mumbled out somehow, his forehead already dropped back onto Kageyama's shoulder.  
"You'd rather we talk here?" Kageyama asked cooly.  
Tsukishima was at a loss for a response. Obviously he did not want their conversation overheard but more importantly he really did not want to discuss anything. Had half hoped to just survive this trip and then pretend it had never happened after that. He could blame it on the moon that was supposed to be special this week or on the spirits in this mountain training ground or on temporary insanity. But with three more nights of this to go he did not want to try to explain himself just now. Still...  
"Fine." His mumble was almost inaudible against skin.  
Kageyama shivered and pulled away and Tsukishima watched his greyed outline as he walked off. The sun had barely even thought to rise. It was very early.  
Tsukishima waited a few minutes before he also got up and headed to the bathroom.  
They met outside the old building. A heavy mist hung, swirling with their warm up movements before settling back about them. Neither said anything as they stretched and Tsukishima kept himself from thinking too much by cursing indiscriminately in his mind. It was helpful, cathartic.  
They took off at a steady but light pace into the warped colours of the pre-dawn and Tsukishima was grateful that the setter was accommodating his less rigorous running style. Also he was barely awake. This only reaffirmed that the King and the shrimp were special kinds of monsters to do this regularly.  
The mist grew heavier but the sun had begun to rise and the warming light began an impressive fight with the lingering moisture.  
They were running alongside the wide path near the lake he soon realized, surprised they had gone that far already before he had noticed. Razored rays of sunlight glittered too brightly off ripples at just the right time and the lake shimmered under plumes of thinning mist.  
Eventually they slowed and then stopped at a damp bench. They still sat down and both just caught their breath and then just looked at the sun bringing the lake to life.  
Silent ducks drifted by in unexpectedly large swarms and a large white bird made an obnoxiously raucous noise intermittently before flying away.  
Tsukishima looked at all the beauty, purposefully avoiding looking at his genius setter and felt adrift, as thin as the disappearing mist, no anchor to hold him down.  
"I don't know." Kageyama said next to him as if echoing his thoughts.  
Tsukishima turned his attention to him but didn't respond. It didn't seem as if he had finished speaking.  
"I don't know what you're thinking or what you want." Kageyama clarified. "I'm not good at figuring it out, reading the signs, or behaving as I should. Or as everyone expects." He let out a white breath and contined.  
"Because I don't know."  
Tsukishima swallowed and hoped it wasn't loud as Kageyama spoke again.  
"I'll need you to tell me or to show me. Whatever it is, good or bad. I want to know. And I'll try to do the same too." He shrugged, finally looking at Tsukishima and not the water. 

Tsukishima always admired when Kageyama was direct. He had long ago actually realized that Kageyama was never really that selfishly arrogant, over focused tyrant that had earned him the name King. He was socially awkward, driven to the point of obsessiveness, and had little interest in anything beyond his own focal points, but he was never intentionally hurtful or self indulgent.  
That Kageyama recognized this view about himself and tried to address it was endearing in a way.  
Tsukishima took a breath. What did he want?  
He swallowed again, reached for the setter and pulled him so close to him that he was practically on his lap.  
They looked at each other for a bit, Kageyama' face scrunched comically in confusion, their puffed breaths joining together to add to the mist. Tsukishima's cheeks dusted pink.  
It was a test. A daylight test. And it WAS awkward in the daylight. But so help him Tsukishima did not hate it.  
He licked his lips unconsciously and felt his blood slow as Kageyama dropped his eyes to them before looking up at him questioningly.  
Tsukishima sighed softly but it was a lie, his head already slanted and tilting down to meet Kageyama's own testing kiss.  
Their lips brushed softly, barely, but Tsukishimaya's breath wavered. Forget butterflies, his chest hurt.  
For an instant he thought he felt Kageyama begin to pull away and he chased the contact, fingers digging into the setters side as Kageyama's hands reached into his hair to pull him down and deepen the kiss.  
Whatever this was, whatever was happening Tsukishima didn't care anymore.  
He'd kissed and been kissed. Girls and guys. Never anything long lasting or serious but he knew affection, crushes, lust. But this was as if they were melting into one and as his lips parted slightly in another jagged breath Kageyama took the opportunity, tasted him and Tsukishima forgot time and everything but Kageyama and him.  
It was much later when the raucous call of that damned bird brought them breathlessly back to reality. Tsukishima's limbs felt like rubber and he slid down on the bench so they could match height and he could rest his head in the familiar space and scent of Kageyama's shoulder. He could feel the still rapid rise and fall of Kageyama's chest, feel through his hand how fast the other's heart beat matched his own. His breath hitched only momentarily when the setter leaned his head onto his. Then they were back in sync.  
At least whatever this was it was good to know that they were in it together.

They didn't know how long they sat there. Enough time for their sweat to cool off, their skin to pebble with the occasional chilled lake winds that blew away the mists and for the sun to start warming them again from the outside in.  
Hinata found them obviously. His mouth moving like a fish as he stopped his running and took in the picture of the two defeated team mates.  
Tsukishima looked at him dolefully.  
"Isn't it late for your run shrimp?"  
Fish mouth movements continued. Neither of the taller guys left their connected lounging.  
"What are you trying to say dumbass?" Kageyama asked with his usual unnecessary harshness.  
They must made quite the pair to discover Tsukishima thought. He felt slight pity for the unexpected picture they must present to the still dumbstruck Hinata.  
"What are you two doing?" The fish finally spoke.  
"Resting" Tsukishima smirked but the sense of pity almost overrode his urge to rile up the short decoy and he figured he could make it worse. "I'm not used to getting up this early to voluntarily exercise with my King." His smirk expanded, waiting.  
"Yes, but..." and Hinata's voice trailed off but he was pointing back and forth between the normally prickly teammates.  
" Do you think you're cursed too?"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 reasons or 3 excuses?  
> The moon  
> The place  
> Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've been uploading wrong. Thanks for all the positive feedback! Made me power through a chapter even though I'm super busy with some overtime. Gah! So do we angst it up more or have Tsukki and Kags get fluffier???? Youll have to find out later tho cuz this chapter turned out to be a bit of neither. At least I didn't have them doing blocking drills for a whole chapter, which is about as interesting as my day was. Hope you have a better one.  
> Onward.

3 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, Kageyama scowled.   
"What?"   
They spoke in unison.  
Hinata's eyes widened and he took a reflexive step back but tried to cover it by turning to point at the almost full, morning moon that was still fading into the sky.  
"Cursed by the blued moon." Hinata's hair tips blonded in the sunlight to pure spun gold and he turned back to them with a self satisfied smile as if he had descended and had just revealed all the secrets of the ages.  
"Don't you mean a blue moon?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the glowing spiker.  
"No, a blued moon! There's a special moon this week. See it looks blue, but it's not night time!"  
Tsukishima did not see. The moon was the usual transparent white for daytime and any blue colour was due to the sky it sat in. And that wasn't even really blue either. He took a breath, about to protest the many ways that Hinata was wrong but felt an elbow dig into his side and found Kageyama shaking his head at him.  
"No." He said firmly.  
Wait, was Kageyama sassing HIM?  
Tsukishima grinned. Kageyama looked unimpressed.   
Tsukishima decided he liked all of whatever new interplay was happening between them and something foreign unfurled from somewhere deep within his chest.   
Something hard and sharp, that he had never even noticed was there before.  
"Gross." Hinata stuck his tongue out at them. They had forgotten he was there.  
"Kinoshita doesn't think it's a curse though. He said it's because this place used to be an old monastery and runs on a lei line."  
That, however, was too much.   
Tsukishima couldn't stop his sudden laughter and nearby ducks honked, either in protest or to join his wild loudness.   
"Laugh all you want but everyone's become very, very chummy. Like by now we would normally have had at least one squabble, but there's been nothing." He had a point but Tsukishima was too busy laughing and Kageyama didn't seem interested in adding the subject to the short list of things he cared about.   
"It's the opposite," Hinata continued undeterred by his poor audience, "everyone's hugging each other way more than before. Others, like you two jerks," he waved his hands dismissively at them, "are even acting like couples. There is definitely something weird."  
Tsukishima lifted his glasses and wiped the tears that had leaked from the sides of his eyes, trying to focus on something else in an effort to control what was surely going to be an attack of the giggles if he didn't reign things in now.   
He wasn't too worried, he figured if it happened it could always be the insanity part of the trifecta of lies he had planned to use to excuse his behavior when this week was over. That the other two excuses were being gratuitously supported by Hinata made him start laughing again. It was all just too perfectly coincidental and it highlighted the utter illogic of the things that had already happened on this surreal trip.   
"Ennoshita has pictures to prove it!" Hinata added loudly, annoyed that neither of them believed him.  
Kageyama had until this point been his usual scowling self but this revelation brought two sets of suddenly hard eyes to narrow on the spiker.  
Hinata gulped. Sometimes he forgot how big these two teammates were.   
"What pictures?" Kageyama asked, his voice soft and calm but not pleasant.  
Tsukishima had stopped laughing too.   
The idea of pictures of their recent sleeping arrangements was not funny.   
"Well," Hinata began and unwisely hesitated. Kageyama straightened away from Tsukishima, leaving him missing his warmth. He sat up with his back perfectly straight, entirely focused on his older teammate in front of him. The other two knew this look, this posture, from when Kageyama was on the court and Hinata's words rushed out, some jumbled in his haste.  
"It was supposed to be a joke I g-guess. They have pictures of everyone. E-even of me and Yams hugging and cuddling each other when we sleep. The effects of the curse of the blued moon are worse at night..." He trailed off, unsure if he was helping or making things worse by bringing up the moon again.  
"They?" Tsukishima questioned, latching onto one word, his suspicion suddenly roused.   
"Ah..." Hinata considered if he should just run away. He shrugged. "Noya had rigged the sleeping arrangements."   
"That little..."  
The unpredictable lake winds had brought little waves to the gravelled shoreline and it lapped foam onto the stones, fizzing in the tense silence that stretched for a long minute.  
"Look you don't really need to get angry about anything. From what they showed us this morning everyone's pictures suck. Well, except for the ones of you two."  
Tsukishima groaned.  
"Really" Hinata's grin had returned, "the ones of the two of you looked good! You're both weirdly photogenic when you sleep. Everyone else's looked like their faces were squeezed, or had their mouths open or were drooling."   
Kageyama let out an annoyed sigh and leant back into the bench, his shoulder comfortably reconnecting to Tsukishima's. Tsukishima hummed. All was right again.

Hinata visibly relaxed as the other two relaxed. He knew Kageyama was never angry for long- despite what his resting face looked like. And Tsukishima seemed to be happy if Kageyama was happy. But it was so weird. He didn't care if the others thought he was nuts, he was definitely blaming this on the blued moon.

They argued about whether to continue to run the entire route first or to immediately return. At least that was normal. But when they arrived back at the training camp they entertained themselves trying to decide if there really was an unusual amount of team members walking closely together, if everyone had just grown more comfortable with each other due to the the proximity forced on them at night or if this was all normal and they had just never noticed before.  
The trio split up to shower and some time later Tsukishima approached the dining tables warily with his tray.   
"Well, well. It's about time the other half of the lovebirds arrived." Tanaka had draped one arm around Nishinoya and they were both looking at a phone screen.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes but he was worried. Just how compromising were their pictures? He glanced at Kageyama who only shook his head and went back to his always important food. The setter apparently had no further interest in the pictures even though he had seemed angry earlier. Was that really it or was it something else on Kageyama's mind? Now would have been a good time for that directness they had discussed because he definitely did know what Kageyama was thinking. About any of this. Was he ok with the team knowing about them? Was there even something for the team to know? They hadn't even discussed or defined anything.  
"I'd like to see the pictures." Tsukishima said to Nishinoya.  
The phone was handed over without protest.  
Tsukishima walked over and sat next to Kageyama, knees purposely touching and he took a moment to appreciate being close to him again. Felt the sharpness in his chest make itself known again too. Kageyama didn't move away and Tsukishima took it as a sign that they were in fact ok and he held the phone so they could both see.   
Hinata threw himself onto Tsukishima's back, his feet repeatedly leaving the floor as he did mini jumps by supporting himself with Tsukishima's shoulders.   
Tsukishima was about to protest but Yamaguchi arrived and sat right next to Kageyama. With no observable space left between the two. Tsukishima gritted his teeth. Right, this must be that damned blued moon again.   
Kageyama tapped Tsukishima's leg impatiently and Tsukishima returned his attention back to the phone.   
At least now he knew Kageyama was still interested in the photos. 

The first pictures were candids of the various team members on the bus ride, some scenery and a video of a two ant race that Tsukishima would have deleted immediately except for Yamaguchi's protest. The night shots were next and initially they all looked like black blobs of pixeleted nothingness until it seemed the photographer figured out the settings for taking pictures with limited light.  
Oh no.  
Daichi and Sugawara were unmistakable although they were pictured only in blacks, greys and whites. Covers had been thrown off and they both lay starfished, one on his stomach, one on his back, their limbs indiscriminately intertwined. Daichi's mouth was also very visibly open, except for the part that Suga's hand partially covered as he had face palmed the Captain in his sleep.   
Under normal circumstances that one picture would have been enough fodder for the team's amusement for a month. However the other pictures were increasingly worse and Tsukishima skipped through them in growing alarm, stopping suddenly on the one of Yamaguchi and Hinata.  
Hinata was indeed swaddled in what looked like a burrito of blankets, except for his hands. Yamaguchi had thrown one leg over the spiker as if to keep him in place but it was Hinata's hands gently cupping the other's face that had him rubbing his brow. Dear God. He avoided lifting his eyes from the phone. Hinata, still on his back, said nothing but had stopped his jumping to flick Tsukishima's ear lightly in order to make him move on.  
Their picture was next. The jumping resumed.  
As pictures go Hinata had been right. He and Kageyama looked comparatively decent, just the one arm tucked around his team mate.   
He skipped through the next day's pictures of volleyball practice, meals and selfies and arrived at the second night of pictures.   
This time their's was the first one taken. It still wasn't bad. Maybe if anyone zoomed in they might guess his lips might be touching Kageyama's ear but otherwise it was all pretty tame considering the roller coaster of emotions he had felt when he had awoken in that position.

In the next pic Yamaguchi fully spooned Hinata.   
He almost commented but quickly swiped away. The following pictures were just as bad. Why had he even worried about an ear?   
He almost choked on the sip of coffee he had taken when he saw the last pic. Their captain had his entire head on Suga's chest, his arms completely wrapped around the setter's waist as if he were a pillow.   
At this point Tsukishima realized neither he nor Kageyama needed to worry about seeming too intimate in their sleep.  
He glanced at Kageyama and the setter scowled at him like he normally would before tapping his leg again so he would keep going. Tsukishima grinned.  
The next night their picture was ok again. Tsukishima held Kageyama within both his arms, but the part of his face on Kageyama's neck had been shadowed. It was intimate but not nearly as bad as some of the things they had already seen. Also the rest of the team must have been very tired that night by the amount of open mouths, unattractively intimate positions and sometimes even half opened eyes that had been captured. Who sleeps with their eyes open?  
The most recent night of pictures however were nothing short of amazing.   
The team had apparently grown VERY comfortable. That strengthening blued moon combined with the monastery magic must be very powerful indeed! He so badly wanted to laugh but Tsukishima swiped through the pictures with well hidden delight. The team had gathered to see the reactions of the only two club members who had not yet seen these pictures and  
Tsukishima did not want to entertain them. Instead he wanted to be the one entertained by keeping them guessing.  
He didn't know what Kageyama's reaction was but he had remained quiet for all of it so far, even with this last batch of hilariously terrible pictures. He would have risked looking at him but he really was just barely containing his own laughter.   
He ignored the piece of bread thrown at him suddenly from somewhere to try to make him look up so his reaction could be better read. 

And then time must have either slowed or he must have forgotten where he was.

Because, their last picture was art. 

It was beautiful. 

Tsukishima stared and all his suppressed laughter dispelled into a weird sounding snort. A light flashed and he didn't even acknowledge it.

It should have been almost the exact shot from the night before. 

Instead Kageyama's pale face seemed to glow in the darkness, inky hair winged out against Tsukishima's chest. The setter's head lay in the crook of the arm that Tsukishima had stretched to Kageyama's heart and both of Kageyama's hands were hooked trustingly on the other arm. The one that Tsukishima had clearly wrapped gently under him. Tsukishima's head partly lay on the setter's head, his face on Kageyama's neck, lips definitely on his skin.   
They looked perfectly fitted and satisfyingly peaceful.  
"It's like you two were modeling in your sleep."   
Tsukishima finally looked up and glared at Nishinoya.   
All of the pictures were an invasion of privacy, no matter how comical or beautiful. But with that last picuture it was as if he and Kageyama had been exposed. Not in a sordid way. Just that it was something they hadn't expected or wanted to be shared. That shouldn't have been shared. It was theirs.  
"This is your fault." Tsukishima growled.  
"Trust you to be mad just because you had to sleep with Kageyama. It could have been worse. What if I had put you with Hinata?"  
Tskishima was about to correct this reasoning but the weight on his back, that he hadn't even noticed had stopped moving again, came off. "Oi, Noya, what do you mean by that? Ask Yamaguchi, I never ran once in my sleep!"  
"Then why does every pic look like Yamaguchi is trying to stop you? Meanwhile we have the cover models over there with Saltishima looking like he never wants to let Kageyama go?"

Tsukishima, ears pink, forgot again. This time he forgot that unvoiced promise he had made to say what he meant to the setter sitting so purposefully close to him.

Still annoyed with Nishinoya and embarrassed in front of the team, he spoke without thinking. Spoke like he would have before Hinata's damned blued moon.

"A lowly commoner like me," he smirked, "will always take as much as he can get from the King."

It was just a glib comeback to hide in. Nothing even close to some of the things he had said in the past and not meant to rile Kageyama. But there was no outward difference to the words. No fond look to tamper the bite, no warmth in his voice to contradict the meaning.  
Hinata hit him on the back of the head though and it was a bit hard.  
"Hey, that's mean Saltishima." 

"You hear that Kageyama," Tanaka. "Tsukki's only in it for what-"  
Kageyama cut him off, he was scowling fiercely now at Tsukishima. "Don't call me that." He said it through gritted teeth.  
The familiar response was the one Tsukishima usually aimed for, the one that meant he had gotten under the setter's defenses. But he hadn't meant to breach them this time, hadn't wanted to see the anger mixed with a flash of hurt quickly buried in the depths of those ever changing blue eyes before they turned away.  
"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi chastised as he placed an arm on the setter's back as if to protectively pull him away from Tsukishima.  
Where was he going to pull him to? They were already too close.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw this short one in here quickly because there will definitely not be any time to write later.
> 
> Onward!

Tsukishima was a lot of things. But he'd like to think he was not stupid. Was in fact smart enough to recognize his mistakes.  
He pushed one side of his glasses up and rubbed a gritty eye, suddenly tired. He wasn't used to getting up that early and he definitely want used to the morning run.  
He hooked one slippered foot around Kageyama's and deliberately leaned his wider shoulder a little more onto him.   
That pretty head of hair turned quickly and confused blue eyes regarded him steadily. All other emotion was shuttered.  
It was what Tsukishima had wanted, what he had expected but the reality of their closeness and intensity could still take him a minute to adjust to. He was human.  
Tsukishima cleared his throat and said nothing and after a while the blue eyes returned their attention to Yamaguchi.  
Ok, maybe he was a little stupid.  
His other option was there. In front of him. Lying innocently on the table. A calloused palm hidden, gracefully long digits extended to touch the textured table as if the fingertips played the vibrations along it like a piano. There was no hidden strength in them. Rather the impressive span, sinewed indents and restless readiness shouted it's strength.   
He didn't hesitate this time. He brushed his fingers along the bony prominences of Kageyama's knuckles. Those long fingers curled almost immediately and Tsukishima slipped his own fingers under Kageyama's and held them firmly.   
Was it firmly though?   
Ok, maybe a little stronger than lightly touching.   
There were no sparks or recognition of warmth, just nervousness, dread and fear. Fear that he'd messed up something so fragile and new with a moment of insecurity and thoughlessness. He would have to honestly consider how he had become invested this quickly but for now he was fighting for this. There wasn't even the idea of another choice other than to fight.  
He knew his fingers must feel ice cold. That hard lump in his chest matched it.  
He held his breath. If there was an avalanche of reactions happening around him Tsukishima had no idea. He just wanted...  
A few more minutes passed, or maybe it was a couple seconds, he couldn't tell, before Kageyama took their hands and placed it on his leg. His head never turned back.  
And then he let Tsukishima go.  
Tsukishima's heart dropped worse than any park ride had ever made him regret.   
Before he could remember to breathe warm fingers gently splayed Tsukishima's own fingers flat onto that well muscled thigh then covered them, rubbing gently.   
He was trying to warm his hands.  
That hard thing in him burned his chest.  
Kageyama. Practical, surprisingly thoughtful and so easily forgiving. He was going to be the death of him.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some team love. Because not all love is romantic but all love is special.
> 
> Onwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still tired so another short one.

5

"Yeahhhhhh" Hinata pumped his fist and yelled into the echoing room.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
"That makes your score one win out of seventeen losses Shrimp."  
"And that's what makes the win all the more sweet Saltishima!" Hinata retorted, sitting back down next to him with as much energy as he had stood up.   
Tsukishima was not playing the card game. Much earlier he had taken a center seat in an empty, high ceilinged, seventies styled club room that smelled like old carpet, older vinyl glue and bleach. He had been re-reading his manga, listening to his music through his head phones and trying to stay awake. His body had been insistently complaining at his lack of sleep and at the muscle cramping exertion from training today but it was too early to go to sleep, so he had meandered through the many rooms in the large training center and randomly chosen one where he could distract himself and stay awake.   
Soon, despite the large room and ample seating, the seats around him had gradually filled with his team mates. They had mostly ignored him as they knew was his preference. Except for Yamaguchi, who sat on the other side of him, and had smiled before continuing his conversation with Kinoshita. They had walked in together. Hinata had elbowed him between his shoulders when he had abruptly sat next to him and Kageyama had shared a glance and the same scowl he bared to everyone. But everyone else had ignored him, while crowding him.  
He was enjoying himself though.   
Not sitting next to Kageyama gave him a chance to observe him better and Tsukishima had long since lowered his headphones to his neck and put his book aside.  
The dark haired setter sat diagonally across from him and was completely focused on the card game and learning how to play it. Although he did not speak often he narrowed stormy blue eyes and followed each of the moves, throws and choices intently. He had mastered the game by the fourth round and was well on his way to annoying the other players with his consistency and triumphant smirks. Tsukishima had grinned at their lack of understanding of how fully Kageyama now controlled the game.  
The recent loss to Hinata was purely due to luck. The last point had a fifty-fifty chance at success and the draw from the pack just had not turned out to be in Kageyama's favor. While Hinata had celebrated, he could practically see the wheels turning in Kageyama's head as he considered why he had lost and how he could reset his choices to prevent the loss in the future.   
Tsukishima had not been surprised at his competitiveness, the entire team was in a club that thrived on competition, but it was not quite as obvious just how smart Kageyama was.   
Kageyama was a puzzle himself, able to learn to count cards within an hour and yet he could barely pass his history class that was pure memorization. Tsukishima would have to see if he knew how to play chess, and if not he could definitely teach him.  
Tsukishima leant back from the table he had been leaning his elbows on and removed his long legs that he had stretched out onto the seat in front of him. Hinata glanced at him but he ignored him and the orange haired spiker went back to his game.   
So...he was making plans for him and Kageyama beyond this trip. He bit the edge of one lip and felt eyes on him.   
Kageyama was frowning at him. Tsukishima shook his head ever so slightly and Kageyama just barely lifted his head in acknowledgement before he turned his attention to his cards.  
Yamaguchi whistled softly next to him.  
"Tsukki, what the hell?" He asked softly, a little incredulously.   
He looked over at his best friend and was almost distracted by Kinoshita who was engrossed in a silent, teeth clenching, arm wrestling match with Tanaka.  
"I don't know." Tsukishima answered truthfully.  
"Since when?" Yamaguchi pressed.  
"Depends on which when you're asking about." Now that was complete honesty Tsukishima acknowledged to himself. It hadn't really just started with this trip had it? It couldn't just all be due to a blued moon.  
"Okaay, since when did this happen?" Yamaguchi had tapped the table in a short diagonal that aligned Tsukishima and Kageyama.  
"That one's easy. Since this trip." Tsukishima answered. The entire team had seen him holding Kageyama's hand but this was not what Tsukishima was surprised about. Still, he was letting him lead up to the real question.  
"And since when did that happen?" Yamaguchi was just looking straight at Tsukishima. He was referring to the unspoken conversation between him and Kageyama that had just occurred.  
"I'd say today."   
Yamaguchi nodded. That time-line made sense. Otherwise he would have noticed it before.  
"Then when did it start?"   
Tsukishima swallowed. This was what he'd been asking himself since this morning when he had deliberately schemed to get back into the good graces of one moody setter, audience be damned. There was no way he was this invested in one week.   
But did it really matter when the tutoring sessions had become less annoying? Or when the practice sessions had become more cohesive?   
"Maybe when we all started eating lunch together?" He shrugged. That was at least three months ago when the five first years, Yachi included, had begun regularly eating lunch together without any true protests from Tsukishima.  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened.  
Tsukishima looked away and up at the high ceiling tiles above him. They were made of some kind of shiny plastic, likely made of some fire retardant material that had since been banned twenty years ago.  
Hinata was getting up again, a pout on his expressive face as Kageyama loomed over him, not saying a word.  
Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and sent a glare at Tsukishima before heading around the table to take Kageyama's old seat.  
Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi's soft hum of surprised delight as Kageyama sat down next to him, knees touching, shoulder to shoulder.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is power
> 
> Onwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need to remove the angst part of my already sparse tags. This has turned into pure fluff lol

Kageyama hesitated, it was one of the times when he was aware that he didn't know what the right thing to do was. He disliked being indecisive, disliked questioning himself, but, as he had candidly confessed to Tsukishima, sometimes he just did not know.  
If he didn't think about it he would do what he wanted to do. Which was to wake up Tsukishima and tell him to go run with him again.  
If he thought about it then he was lost.  
Tsukishima had looked tired yesterday. Either from waking up so early, the extra run or both. So he probably should let him sleep.  
Except they had kissed. And he had liked it and was mostly sure that Tsukishima had liked it and for the next few days at least if they wanted to like it again together they would have to go on more early morning runs.  
He let out a gentle huffed exhale and frowned.  
Did Tsukishima like it? Was he reading more into it than he should?  
Tsukishima HAD been an ass to imply he was only taking whatever he could get away with from Kageyama but unlike every other time he had said something stupid the blocker had seemed apologetic. When Tsukishima had hooked his foot and bumped his shoulder to get his attention there was only a plea and a question in the warm eyes, no words though. It was going to be an interesting future if Kageyama was the more vocally communicative of the two.  
Kageyama settled back into Tsukishima's almost familiar arms and decided to give him fifteen more minutes of sleep before he woke him. After all, he was warm and this was nice.

Tsukishima opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight. He groaned and closed them again. It was a half second later that he was aware that Kageyama was not next to him. His eyes flew open and he blurrily looked around.  
Cursing genetics lightly under his breath, he found his glasses case and put on his glasses. Most of his team mates were still asleep. The only ones missing were Kageyama, Hinata and Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi told us to let you sleep." Hinata said while chewing his food. Tsukishima was thankful for the explanation but really wanted Hinata to either chew or speak, not both.  
He looked away, over at Yamaguchi, whose ears were pink.  
"You're a bear when you don't get enough sleep." Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima watched, fascinated, as more red colors appeared and kaleidoscoped across the pinch server's neck and face.  
Yamaguchi cleared his throat and continued. "Hinata realized you and Kageyama had gotten up earlier than him yesterday and wanted an earlier start too. So he woke up Kageyama to race him today and was going to wake you up as well, but I stopped him."  
Interesting. Now what about Kageyama. If Tsukishima hadn't spent some recent time staring at that angled face very closely maybe he would have missed it. For all intents Kageyama looked uninterested in anything but his food. Except for the very faint blush on his cheeks.  
Tsukishima arched one eyebrow at his best friend. Yamaguchi cleared his throat again.  
"I..." he stopped and took a sip of his juice, "I think as a best friend-"  
Tsukishima groaned loudly enough that some of the other nearby team members looked at him curiously.  
"Please don't tell me any more." Tsukishima shook his head at Yamaguchi. He had known Yamaguchi a long time and in all that time his friend had never once had THE talk with anyone he was interested in. At least not to his knowledge.  
He did not want to know whether Yamaguchi had been cliched or dramatic. Whether he had threatened Kageyama with bodily harm if he hurt him or spilled all of Tsukishima's secrets. He did not want to know.  
His hand had already been resting on Kageyama's thigh and he squeezed it apologetically only to see Kageyama's blush deepen. Wait, what the hell had they talked about? He turned an accusatory glare at Yamaguchi who had also become very interested in his food.

Clearly some angry God had found release for his ire by allowing the travesty happening in front of him. This was nothing but torture. It was their downtime after dinner and someone had found a room with various instruments and electronics. Now it was Tanaka's turn at singing karaoke.   
Tsukishima turned rounded eyes at his friends, hoping to find company to share his misery. Except Yamaguchi was happily looking through the book of songs with a confused Kageyama and an excited Hinata. They were NOT going to sing.  
They sang and Tsukishima just stood behind them, ostensibly as their back up singer even though he didn't even pretend to open his mouth.  
His ears rang and he was sure somewhere in the world there were wolves howling in despair but he joined them everytime it was their turn. And it wasn't just because Kageyama sang the upbeat songs with an angry intensity in a surprisingly in tune barritone, or that Kageyama held his pinkie finger with his own, their hands hidden behind Yamaguchi. Because then that would mean Kageyama was very aware that he held new power over him AND knew how to use it. 

It was in the middle of Hinata's solo, when Yamaguchi and Kageyama shared a look of solidarity in preparation for their next part of the song, that Tsukishima realized two things. He didn't know how Kageyama had left their futon without him stopping him this morning, but Yamaguchi had been present.  
And the second thing was that he might need a lawyer.  
Because he had now at least partly figured out what Yamaguchi had talked to Kageyama about this morning. The answer lay in that one, strong finger that joined his. Such a small connection, yet it had unfurled even more of that sharp thing in his chest, spreading a heavy warmth. 

Forget just Kageyama killing him, he was going to kill Yamaguchi.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning isn't everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! Training camp is almost over as well as my first foray into this medium. Figured I'd spice things up a bit since I had unintentionally let things get quite fluffy.  
> At this rate I will definitely have meet my personal goal time for completion.  
> Thank you for joining me and all the inspiring comments. Hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it.
> 
> Onwards.

7

Tsukishima nuzzled the long neck gently and smiled onto warm skin as he felt Kageyama awaken. He gave him a few seconds to get his bearings before he swept his lips very slowly and deliberately up to Kageyama's ear and whispered that they should go for a run.  
Kageyama shivered and Tsukishima tightened his grip on him as his lips traversed back down that neck to their place of origin.  
He figured his revenge for the karaoke last night was going to be just as enjoyable for him as for Kageyama but he had every intention of winning if this was going to become a test of willpower. He smiled again onto sinewed muscles.  
Unlike Tsukishima, Kageyama was not likely to be so easily led to do whatever he wanted just because they held fingers though and Tsukishima was looking forward to them challenging each other.  
He had just thrown down the first gauntlet after the glove slap he had received last night but depending on how it went maybe he would be treating his best friend to his favorite dinner instead of killing him.

Some time later as they sat on their bench near the lake, recovering their breaths from their run, Tsukishima decided he could declare Kageyama the victor. Kageyama had definitely run faster today. Probably still not at his usual speed but much faster than Tsukishima was used to running. So it was unsurprising that the setter had gotten back to normal breathing first.  
Oh but that smile alone was worth it.  
It was more smirk than smile with barely an upward lift of one side of Kageyama's mouth. But when combined with that mischievous and confident look through hooded blue eyes and lowered eyelashes, Tsukishima figured he could willingly lose the entire thing.

He wanted to hold his breath but he was still breathing too hard from the run. Kageyama had dropped his gaze to Tsukishima's hands and after what felt like an interminable pause finally lifted his index finger to barely brush Tsukishima's pinkie. Whether the setter knew it or not Tsukushima silently promised he was going to make him pay for that amount of cheek.  
Except he needed to breathe. Kageyama hadn't stopped his index, had kept it moving, brushing damp hair and skin and leaving a trail of electricity in its wake. He paused to swirl around Tsukishima's elbow at a scar he had there from one of the many times he had fallen off his bike and then going further up and arriving at his sleeve. Fingers splayed as they ran up his arm and neck, reaching his chin and returning to just the index as Kageyama caressed from one angle of his jawline to the other. Tsukishima couldn't move. Two fingers turned over and Kageyama's knuckles brushed the underside of Tsukishima's jaw repeatedly, softly.  
If he was waiting for him to recover his breath, it wasn't going to happen. Tsukishima gulped raggedly, sucking in the air he was still having difficulty finding. Hooded eyes followed the movement of his lips before moving up and reaching Tsukishima's eyes. Surely he couldn't breathe now because he was drowning in that expanse of blue. As if he had heard him the blue flashed cobalt and the fingers on his chin moved around to curl into his hair. Fingertips ran along his nape, pricking his skin with their electricity even as Kageyama finally pulled him down for the kiss.  
Tsukishima felt his lips tremble as Kageyama first brushed his lips across his then licked the outside of his bottom lip.  
His lips felt like they had caught afire but it wasn't enough. He finally broke out of his stupor and encircled both arms around Kageyama, pulling him closely to him while he dropped his head further into the kiss.  
Kageyama, victorious, smiled on his lips. His one hand reached up to Tsukshima's neck, looping around it. The other hand still in the hair on the back of Tsukishima's head guided their mouths closer, the kiss deeper and as Kageyama's tongue entered his mouth Tsukishima figured breathing and winning were overrated anyhow.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy or spicy but an outside perspective of Kagetsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still deciding on the dismount, one more chapter or two short ones?  
> Thanks for reading and your feedback! It is appreciated. I'm still VERY new to this and it feels like everyday I find another thing I missed or realized I posted something in a weird way. Oops.  
> The end of the trip nears though.
> 
> Onwards

8

This time Hinata found only Tsukishima on the bench by the lake. He was asleep. His arms folded, head dropped onto his chest, little wisps of leftover mist moving with his deep breaths. Hinata left him without waking him, he looked comfortable enough, and picked up his pace, the crunch of gravel muted by the morning. Kageyama was already ahead of him on the path and he needed to catch up.  
He figured Tsukishima was actually waiting on the setter to return from the longer run and he considered the strange development in that relationship. From enemies to more than friends? He wondered that no one had been that surprised though. Maybe because they hadn't exactly been enemies? Their ongoing tension had always seemed to be more than the surface dislike they had for each other. Still, he had always felt protective of Kageyama when it came to Tsukishima. He had been the only person Hinata had ever seen Kageyama let get under his skin. He wasn't sure yet if this was the best thing for his rival and best friend.  
From the time the two had met Tsukishima had made sure that Kageyama was aware of him. He had wanted the taciturn Kageyama to acknowledge him, to react to him. In retrospect that behavior was uncharacteristic of Tsukki and he'd never seen the lanky blocker ever provoke anyone else first or at that level, not even him.   
Hinata was driven, competitive and very observant. But the one trait his opponents always underestimated was his ability to read people through his observations. He soaked up atmosphere, body language, skills and weaknesses and was able to process it and use it to his advantage.  
Now an idea seemed to hit the orange haired spiker and his short legs pumped even faster with his excitement kicking up little stones behind him.   
Maybe Tsukki had always just wanted Kageyama's attention! If that was the case he had definitely gotten it. He had the ability to anger Kageyama like no one else. He and Kageyama had also fought of course, but that had been due to frustration over volleyball. The fight between Kageyama and Tsukishima had been personal. Both had seemed so very angry with each other despite barely knowing each other.   
Their reactions were understandable, to a degree. Kageyama hadn't liked that Tsukishima knew about the reasons he was called the King, and hadn't liked that Tsukishima didn't take the club seriously. Tsukishima had disliked Kageyama's obsessive love for volleyball and disliked Kageyama's apparent arrogance when interacting with team mates.  
Of course Tsukishima was now invested in the team and just as competitive as the rest of them and Kageyama flouished with a team he could trust despite his stunted social skills. Yet Tsukishimaya had continued to call Kageyama King. Had continued to forge a distinct and memorable connection with him, even though it was a negative one. He could tell they admired each other though. It was in the way Tsukishima would take the time to get Kageyama to snap out of his head, out of his insecurities and to focus instead on the present, whether that was an opponent or his studies. While Kageyama, despite every dissuasion, never gave up on challenging Tsukishima to get better, had never deviated from his belief that Tsukishima was on the path to being something great. Somewhere along the way they had become undercover friends. Hinata smiled broadly at that idea. He'd made up his mind. Those two had already come so far. Even if they were both dorks who couldn't speak like normal people that may actually make them even better suited for each other.   
It would work.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master planner is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a series ending chapter if I'm being honest. If I can whip out one more tonight I will, otherwise I may make this the end.  
> Actually scrap that, I think it should end with some Kagetsuki perspective so even if it's short I need some of their fluff to leave me on a positive note for the rest of the week.  
> One more!
> 
> Onwards.

9

Their last evening at the camp ended without fanfare. That is if you exclude Tanaka running around barebacked, whooping loudly as he weaved erratically through the many empty rooms of the camp, the tshirt in his hand helicoptering with impressive speed. Hinata had somehow gotten chewing gum ground into his thick, tangerine hair and Suga was on his way to convincing him to sit still, a pair of unnecessarily large scissors inadequately hidden behind his back. Nishinoya was doing rapid finger push ups and Kinoshomita was having another intensely silent arm wrestling match, this time with Narita. Others were helping Daichi with the audio of the karaoke machine that they had set up near Tsukishima who was busy sending them particularly sour looks. Every evening the team had found his hiding spot and infiltrated it, and Yamaguchi had loved it.  
He looked over at the quiet Kageyama next to him. He was flipping through the book of karaoke songs and nibbling on the straw from the small pack of milk he held in his perfectly manicured hands.  
It had been just two weeks ago when Kageyama had come over to see Bee- his words-and Yamaguchi had decided to find out if his theory was right. If Kageyama had actually liked Tsukishima.  
At first he had been nervous, so much so that the normally oblivious Kageyama had been distracted from Bee and had looked at him with a questioning frown. Yamaguchi was often tickled at the idea that he could now read Kageyama's various frowns and scowls.  
"Yes." Kageyama had answered simply and without hesitation, only adding a shrug at the end.  
Except that had thrown off Yamaguchi even more. He should have known better considering it was Kageyama, but somehow he had still expected some shyness or embrassment or even denial since they were often at odds.  
It did make him pause. One was too direct and too concise and the other spoke with double meanings and snark. That wasn't even taking into consideration Kageyama's limited social skills and Tsukishima's self imposed introversion. Still, Yamaguchi had never seen his best friend give any other person as much thought and attention as he gave Kageyama. He had squared his shoulders and rephrased the question.  
"I mean do you LIKE like him?"  
Kageyama's frown was one of confusion.  
"Do you mean romantically?" He'd asked after a couple of heavy seconds where Yamaguchi was the only one embarrassed.  
"Yes!" Yamaguchi had smiled brightly. Finally, he understood, they were on the same page.  
Bee had grown tired of being ignored and padded closer to shamelessly lay on the table between them. Kageyama patted him absently, considering the question.  
"I don't think he likes me. Or that he likes me in that way though." He'd made a face of mild irritation.  
"He is attractive. But is he even into guys?"  
Yamaguchi had counted that answer as a yes. The genius setter had not only avoided the question he had not outright said no AND had indirectly tried to find out if Tsukki might be interested in him. And even if he hadn't been considering it before maybe it would now get on the short list of things that Kageyama considered.  
So he hatched a plan for the upcoming training camp. But it had turned out so much better than he could have hoped. Shared futons! Hinata's blued moon or the spirits had clearly been in his favor. All that was needed were a few embellishments to the one time Tsukki had punched him in his sleep, he'd had a nightmare, and some unanticipated but welcome assistance from Kageyama and Nishinoya and his plan had been a success! There were even pictures to prove it.  
He glanced again at the frowning Kageyama and felt his cheeks grow familiarly pink with unabashed pride at his work.  
He'd since had another talk with Kageyama about Tsukki. He'd had to steal Kageyama from right out of Tsukki's arms but he'd known a trick to get him to let go of Kags, tickle his feet. Hinata had almost woken everyone up at his stiffled snorts.  
The conversation had again been awkward-for him. Kageyama had mostly listened, nodded a brief assent in response to whether things were going ok with Tsukki and a flustered Yamaguchi had babbled. About things Tsukki liked and didn't like whether it was food or pet peeves he couldn't even remember. But Kageyama had just let him talk and in the end Yamaguchi had decided that Kags was actually deceptively easy to confide in and that Tsukki would probably kill him when he found out. The only thing that had made him feel better about their talk had been at the end.  
"He really likes you, so be gentle with him." Yamaguchi had playfully added the warning. He didn't think Kageyama would purposely hurt his friend but he had needed a way to end the conversation. To his delight  
Kageyama had blushed and Yamaguchi had decided that he really didn't want to know how his words had been construed. But he had felt even prouder.

Yamaguchi looked up from the book as Tsukki sat down on the other side of Kageyama, settling in so that their shoulders touched.  
Yamaguchi surveyed his work again. He wondered if Tsukishima had any idea just how he looked at Kageyama. Meanwhile Kags was...Kags, but in his own way him allowing Tsukishima to be this close to him was also telling.  
Tsukki finally looked away from Kageyama and arched an eyebrow at Yamaguchi's pink face. Yamaguchi knew his friend was already planning either revenge or appreciation. But Yamaguchi was confident that he had a high probability of it being the latter.  
After all he still had the blued moon in his favor.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blued moon every night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far I'd like to thank you for joining me on this trip with my fav ship. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. It's all complete except for the editing errors that I know are there. I'll try to get to them at some point. 
> 
> For now 
> 
> Farewell

Tsukishima breathed in deeply. Kageyama's shampoo smelled reassuringly familiar and the loose stands of that soft hair felt like cool silk on his cheeks. He was going to miss this.  
It was still dark outside. He'd awoken much earlier than the sunrise although they weren't set to leave until after lunch. But he was anxious. He felt it in the churn of his stomach and the sharpness in his chest.  
Kageyama was still asleep, he could tell from his deep breathing. He glanced down, trying not to move, and could just barely make out where Kageyama's hands curved around his arm. He had decided this was the thing he liked best in this sleeping arrangement, the feeling of Kageyama holding him. It was such an uncharacteristic thing for Kageyama to do.  
He thought back to the first day of camp when Kageyama could barely touch Yamaguchi. Yet Kageyama was holding him comfortably, trustingly. It made it feel all the more special.  
He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.  
It was not surprising, considering their personalities, but neither of them had discussed their new relationship or how it was going to evolve outside of this unnatural environment. And as the proactive thinker in the relationship he thought he was reasonably justified in worrying that it was not going to survive.  
He swallowed again and felt Kageyama shift within his arms before settling. Tsukishima lifted his head up to check on him. A little frown had appeared to mar the otherwise peaceful face, as if even in his sleep he was aware of Tsukishima's disquiet. Except eyes blackened by the darkness opened and Kageyama turned a familiar scowl towards him, growling his objection softly.  
Tsukishima wasn't sure what he had expected to happen next but Kageyama closed his eyes and turned away, reached one of his hands up to put Tsukishima's head back onto his and then placed his hand back onto Tsukishima's arm, pulling it posessively closer to him.  
"Sleep." Kageyama ordered gruffly and that was it. He had gone back to sleep.  
Tsukishima had to smile into the setter's neck. Maybe he was worrying for nothing. 

Tsukishima woke up to impatient ocean eyes and smiled. His smile widened when he saw those eyes register surprise.  
He tightened his hold on Kageyama pulling him as close as he could and the setter mumbled a soft but cranky "Oi" at having to unexpectedly readjust, but otherwise he didn't resist at all. They had come so far.  
"Gmorning" Kageyama greeted on his cheek. Tsukishima was a little sad they had not done this every morning. Soft lips touched his lightly before settling back on to his cheek and they lay there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's space.

They sat in their usual seats on the bus with Tsukishima next to Yamaguchi and Kageyama asleep in the back.  
When they arrived their families were already waiting. They shared a look but otherwise just joined the farewells with their team mates.  
That night Kageyama texted Tsukishima a brief "Gnight."  
Tsukishima's reply had been just as brief, the emojis of a moon and a crown.

They'd talked that morning, sitting on their bench by the lake.  
Tsukishima had voiced his concerns. Kageyama had looked at him like he had grown two heads.  
"You've been thinking all that?" He'd asked baldly after Tsukishima had explained just how different this place was to their usual routine and how they would have to juggle practice and studying and matches.  
Tsukishima had narrowed his eyes, a sharp comeback ready on his tongue at Kageyama's absolute lack of any thinking on the subject.  
But Kageyama had frowned, reading Tsukishima's intention and quickly scooted closer to him, closing the space they had left between them to be able to easily look at each other.  
"I didn't say I didn't think about us." He had hooked their little fingers together and Tsukishima had arched an eyebrow and leant back onto the bench to look at his genius setter. "Just hadn't thought the same things as you." He had played with Tsukishima's other fingers, brushing his own loose fingers over Tsukishima's knuckles and palm without any pattern. It had been sufficiently distracting.  
"Why aren't you worried then" Tsukishima had questioned.  
Kageyama had shrugged.  
"You're still you. I'm still me."  
Tsukishima had looked at him incredulously.  
Kageyama's lips had quirked at that.  
"We will still see each other at morning practice and lunch. Break too if you wanted to join Hinata and I?" He had paused here looking questioning but Tsukishima had rolled his eyes and shaken his head. "Evening practice, tutoring sessions, weekends...It's not going to be the same but it's not going to be that bad either. Other than at night I don't think we even spent anywhere near as much time together here as that."  
He had made it sound so easy.  
They had looked out at the greyed waters and sky, it had been a rainy morning.  
"I don't know." Kageyama had said after some silence, his fingers had tightened on all of Tsukishima's as he had switched to holding his hand. "I don't know what's really bothering you."  
It was at this point that Tsukishima had realized Kageyama was right. He had not said what he was really worried about.  
Tsukishima had swallowed that lump in his throat, had fought down the churn that threatened to return to his stomach.  
"What if when we leave here we don't feel the same way?"  
Kageyama had taken a second, had warily stiffened his posture.  
"Do you mean you think I'll feel different? Or are you telling me you will be different?"  
"The first one." Kageyama had given him a look but he had considered the words.  
"We could go sit on that bench across there." He had pointed to one of the other benches that intermittently dotted the shore. Tsukishima had frowned at the apparent redirect.  
Kageyama had continued, "If we sat there it would probably not be familiar but we'd feel the same about each other."  
Oh.  
"Unless you think it's because there won't be a blued moon?"  
Tsukishima had groaned, he should have stopped while he was ahead.  
"There is no such thing as a blued moon right? Except when it came to us, we made our own rare thing."  
Tsukishima had been genuinely speechless, even when Kageyama had smirked at his being flustered he had not been able to find words. He was supposed to be the one good with words.  
That sharp thing in his chest had loosened then and Tsukishima had felt as if a weight had lifted. Kageyama's fingers had played with Tsukishima's hand again, distracting again but not enough that Tsukishima hadn't missed the blush beginning on Kageyama's cheeks.  
"Because if you're thinking this only happened because of some special circumstance then it's ok. We just have to keep making our own blued moon every night."

🌙👑


End file.
